gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Programa Epsilon
center|600px|link= thumb|200px|Supuesto descendiente de Kraff. El Programa Epsilon es una secta creada por Cris Formage con sede en las Islas Caimán; en Vinewood, Los Santos; y en Algonquin, Liberty City. En este Programa se habla de que un posible descendiente de Kraff, famoso emperador del 4° Paradigma, puede ser un tipo con una mancha en la cara. Para contactarse con ellos se debe ir por la madrugada a un lugar determinado, conseguir un camión rojo con el guardabarros roto por la parte derecha y sacar la mano por la ventanilla meditando: "Llévame hacia mi padre-padre, hermano-tío. Kifflom". Ellos harán el resto. Porque todos saben, hay Kifflom y hay Krant, y ambos son alabados. También dice que se requiere vendarse los ojos. Su objetivo es hacer que la gente invierta su dinero para que reciban a cambio felicidad y el verdadero conocimiento. Significados *'Kifflom:' Es como los miembros del Programa saludan a otras personas (sean miembros o no). También es considerado como su dios. *'Krant:' Una entidad divina. Se desconoce su lugar en el Programa, pero es nombrado por sus miembros con una importancia a la altura de Kifflom. *'Kraff:' Famoso emperador del 4° Paradigma. Tiene la equivalencia de Jesús por como sus miembros lo mencionan. Historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas En San Andreas existen varios lugares y personajes que hacen referencia y declaran su seguimiento al programa. En el observatorio de Verdant Bluffs, Los Santos, puedes encontrar a un campista que habla sobre los mandamientos y te pregunta si quieres saber algo más sobre el Programa. También aparece en Missionary Hill, San Fierro, y en Greenglass College, Las Venturas. Algunos barberos de San Andreas también son miembros del Programa. Otros miembros más conocidos son Maccer y Jezz Torrent, quienes tienen testimonios en el sitio web del Programa. Archivo:SeguidorEpsilonSA.jpg|El campista. Archivo:BarberoEpsilonSA.jpg|El barbero. Algunos de los lugares ligados a Epsilon es The Farm, en Flint County, ya que las ventanas de la casa son azules. Este es el color de la secta, por lo que se dice que esto hace referencia a la secta. Otro lugar es EasterBoard Farm. Es una granja ubicada en Blueberry Acres y por las noches los graneros y alrededores se iluminan de color azul. Además el conductor del programa Area53 en WCTR, Marvin Trill, recibe una llamada de Rick, que vive en Blueberry Acres, y él saluda a Marvin diciendo Kifflom, a lo que Marvin le responde diciendo Krant. Archivo:The farm1.jpg|The Farm, la granja que supuestamente pertenece al Programa Epsilon. Archivo:The Farm.PNG|The Farm por la noche. Archivo:EpsilonEasterBoard1.jpg|La entrada de EasterBoard Farm por la noche. Archivo:EpsilonEasterBoard2.jpg|Los graneros de EasterBoard Farm iluminados de azul. Archivo:EpsilonEasterBoard3.jpg|Otros graneros de EasterBoard Farm. Marvin Trill, es también un seguidor de Epsilon. Porque además de la llamada que tuvo con Rick, él termina uno de sus programas diciendo Kifflom. thumb|center|Un epsilonista en el programa Area53. El ex-conductor del programa Entertaining America en WCTR, Billy Dexter, era un seguidor de Epsilon e iba a hablar sobre "los secretos del universo" al final del programa. Lamentablemente fue asesinado por el actor Jack Howitzer mientras él le hacía una entrevista. Luego de lo ocurrido con Billy Dexter, Lazlow toma el cargo de conductor del programa Entertaining America y entrevista al fundador del Programa Epsilon, Cris Formage. En la entrevista, Cris le muestra a Laslow que con tan solo dar dinero a Epsilon él puede conseguir la felicidad y acostarse con cuantas mujeres quiera. Lazlow siempre se muestra escéptico sobre el tema y ve al Programa Epsilon como un culto, algo que Cris niega rotundamente. Al final de la entrevista Lazlow recibe una llamada de Darius Fontaine, ex-terapeuta de Lazlow, quien califica a Cris y a Epsilon como una farsa y que la gente siempre debe enfrentar a sus miedos tal como lo dice en su libro "Fear It? Do it!". Cris le responde con un insulto y lo califica como el demonio en sí. Al final del programa Laslow describe a Cris como un alcohólico auto-proclamado cultista y a Darius como un ex-profesor de sociología. En algunas estaciones de radio, como Radio X, se menciona al Programa Epsilon en un intermedio de publicidad. También se pueden escuchar a varios seguidores que llaman a los programas de radio. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories El conductor del programa New World Order en VCPR, Dwayne Thorn, es un seguidor del culto. Él hace referencia a sus creencias luego de una llamada por una persona que descubrió a Buda y dice que mataría a cualquiera que tenga una mirada diferente a la suya con respecto a ello. center|thumb|Dwayne hablando de religión. La DJ de VCFL, Tina Jane, menciona, justo antes de que empezara la canción Keep Rising to the Top de Keni Burke, que la invitaron a que sea parte del culto. Ella rechazó la invitación y dijo que si alguien más la invita de nuevo ella vomitaría. Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City En Liberty City se hacen presentes con un centro comunitario en Willis, Dukes, donde trabaja Kate McReary. Eso lo descubres cuando sales con ella por primera vez y tienes que ir a buscarla allí. Es un edificio grande que tiene sus puertas y letreros de color azul. El edificio está dividido en 2 secciones: The Fellowship Literature & Media Center y The Fellowship Enlightenment Center. Archivo:EpsilonCenterIV1.png|''The Fellowship Literature & Media Center''. Archivo:EpsilonCenterIV2.png|''The Fellowship Enlightenment Center''. Archivo:EpsilonCenterIV3.png|El edificio entero. Archivo:EpsilonCenterIV4.png|Niko buscando a Kate en la primera salida. Varios sitios web mencionan al Programa Epsilon. El sitio chiropracticovernight.com es patrocinado por el Programa. Sitios sociales como Myroomonline.net y Blogsnobs.org tienen usuarios que tienen o tuvieron relación con el Programa como es el caso de "Inyapuper", de San Fierro, quien fue a uno de los seminarios donde un montón de ancianos trataron de desvestirlo. Steven Henderson habla en su sitio, easterislandcoverup.com, sobre como eco-guerreros aliens usaban la Isla de Pascuas como lugar de pruebas para dominación del mundo y juegos sexuales. Al final de todo tiene un momento de realización y dice "Sweet mother of Kraff, it's all coming together.". Bluesy St. John también menciona a Kifflom en una de sus canciones. En el programa I'm Rich de CNT hablan de Samantha Muldoon y mencionan que cambió de religión 3 veces en una semana. Esas fueron Budismo, Cábala y Epsilon. Archivo:EpsilonChiropractic.png|Consejos para entrar en el culto de los quiroprácticos. Patrocinado por el Programa Epsilon. Archivo:EpsilonRavenvamp11.png|''Ravenvamp11'' en su búsqueda de iluminación. Archivo:EpsilonInyapuper.png|''Inyapuper'' y su experiencia con Epsilon. Archivo:EpsilonEasterIslandCover.png|Steven y sus teorías. Archivo:EpsilonBluesy.png|Bluesy mencionando a Kifflom. En el show Intelligent Agenda en Public Liberty Radio, el actor Brendan Roberts habla sobre sus películas, sus campañas de concientización, su vida de actor y sobre como él está lleno de vida. En un punto de la charla pide ir a la internet para compartir su amor con la gente en su blog y aclara que no está en un culto o algo parecido y que es una religión de verdad como cualquier otra. Al final de la frase dice "Kifflom!", indicando a cuál religión se refiere. Grand Theft Auto V El Programa Epsilon tiene un poder muy grande entre la gente de Vinewood. Pasando los años dejaron de ser una secta y lograron ser la religión que más crece en Estados Unidos, según declaran en su Twitter. Ellos también han lanzado un protector de pantallas que habla sobre sus creencias y objetivos. Actualmente han comenzado una campaña de reclutamiento. Tienen una sede en Vinewood Oeste desde donde transmiten, promueven y se auto-proclaman como la única religión verdadera. Archivo:EpsilonEdificioGTAV.jpg|La Central de Epsilon. Archivo:EpsilonEdificioGTAV2.jpg|El patio interno de la central. Se pueden observar varios miembros con la camiseta celeste de la religión, se puede escuchar la melodía del programa en todo el edificio y, aunque es inaccesible, se pueden escuchar charlas que vienen dentro del edificio. Aparte, Michael De Santa se puede unir a la secta y realizar misiones para ellos. Su sitio web también indica que tienen una nueva propiedad en Liberty City ubicada frente al Middle Park y que tienen planes de abrir propiedades en San Fierro y otros lugares alrededor del mundo. Archivo:EpsilonEdificioGTAIV.jpg|El edificio en el sitio web. Archivo:EpsilonEdificioGTAIV2.jpg|El edificio en Liberty City. Misiones relacionadas * Buscando la verdad * Asumiendo la verdad * Persiguiendo la verdad * Cargando con la verdad * Entregando la verdad * Ejercitando la verdad * Desconociendo la verdad Mandamientos Según su sitio web, los 12 mandamientos de Kraff son: #La tierra tiene 157 años de vida. #Los dinosaurios son una mentira que únicamente lo creen las personas débiles. #Eres feliz, simplemente no lo sabes. #Todos venimos del mismo árbol. #Todo está relacionado con todo lo demás, excepto para las personas con el pelo rojo. #El esperma no existe, es una mentira difundida por los profesores de biología, junto con todo lo que alguna vez te han dicho. #Los hombres deben estar con nueve nuevos socios a la semana. Se supone que las mujeres se encuentran con seis, excepto en julio, cuando debe estar con cinco hombres por día. #Los alienígenas están entre nosotros. Si usted tiene una marca de nacimiento, puede ser descendiente de Kraff, el famoso emperador del 4° Paradigma. #Los árboles hablan, pero sólo algunas personas los escuchan. #Las personas que creen en algo viven mucho más que los ateos, y tienen una vida eterna en buena medida. #Si usted cree esto y voltea sus manos y su cartera hacia el EPSILONISMO, usted vivirá una vida feliz. De lo contrario usted está condenado. #KIFFLOM, ¡LA FELICIDAD ES TUYA! ¡KIFFLOM! El Tratado Epsilon del noveno paradigma, año 157 thumb|"El Tratado", un libro de [[Cris Formage.]] Capitulo 1 Versículo 1: Omega De Omega a Alfa y viceversa, y desde la Z a la A. Ahora lo sé. No estoy vivo, estoy muerto. No soy rico, soy pobre. En absoluto soy de la tierra. Contrariamente a lo que sabes, la vida en absoluto es vida. Todo es una ilusión. Te controlan muchas fuerzas poderosas que no comprendes, como la gravedad. Del mismo modo que una manzana a veces remonta el vuelo desde un árbol y se convierte en un águila majestuosa, lo que parece avaricia puede ser la acción más desinteresada. Amar solo a uno, a la divinidad, es amar a todos, a la gente como divinidad. Esto les queda claro a quienes buscan, y todos debemos buscar y pagar. Buscar sin pagar no es vivir, es vivir barato. El Epsilonismo es una religión cara. Solo para aquellos que son lo bastante sabios para costeársela. La sabiduría es nuestro bien más preciado y por eso la pagamos cara. Versículo 2 Ser un epsilonista es contar con abundantes herramientas poderosas. Algunos llevan sus herramientas en el cinturón; otros, en su mente. La herramienta más poderosa de todas es la generosidad manifiesta hacia las ideas y hacia lo que está arriba. Es decir, en ocasiones de un melocotonero brota fuego y nace una gran paloma. Esa paloma es el dinero y todos deben gastar ese dinero para alcanzar la generosidad manifiesta, como ha demostrado cada paradigma a quienes los comprenden. Y la generosidad manifiesta es la divinidad y formar parte de la divinidad significa moverse hacia la forma verdadera. La forma verdadera es importante pero difícil de entender para los que están equivocados, asi que has de preguntarte: ¿tengo razón? Y yo lo demuestro siendo fiel a la generosidad manifiesta y a través del águila y la paloma y el melocotonero y la gravedad ascendente y entendiendo, sobre todo, la forma verdadera manifiesta. Si, a algunos les parecerá difícil de entender pero les será revelado, y a otros les parecerá difícil de entender pero no les será revelado porque no buscaron verdaderamente, ya que eran el ave o el topiario incorrecto. Si buscas la sabiduría, pagaras por ella, ya que buscar y pagar equivalen a comprender, si quieres que así sea. Versículo 3 La forma verdadera fluye hacia arriba, igual que la generosidad manifiesta, y así nos hacemos ricos. Es decir, ser generoso con aquellos que conocen la forma verdadera, que realmente la comprenden, y proyectar hacia arriba nuestra generosidad manifiesta, si, o sin duda, como Kraff dice a veces queriendo decir lo mismo, hacia aquellos que están benditos, que son justos y que no solo conocen a Kraff, sino que Kraff también los conoce y son fieles a lo que Kraff comprende. Esta Kifflom y esta Krant, y a ambos hay que alabarlos por medio de la generosidad manifiesta. Capítulo 2 Versiculo 1: Psi Si comprendes esto, lo sabrás todo, y si lo sabes todo, formaras parte de Kraff, igual que Kraff adopto la forma de un águila o un melocotonero, como ha mostrado la literatura y como el tratado pone de manifiesto y compara su generosidad, que debe proyectarse hacia arriba y ser manifiesta y en forma verdadera, lo cual debería comprenderse. Si estas confundido estas equivocado, como Kraff dejo claro, pues la confusión no es solo confusión, sino una prueba de todo lo que está mal y si crees, no hay nada mas importante que creer por completo, y creer por completo te convierte en el melocotonero que fluye hacia arriba o el manzano que se convierte en paloma o a la inversa. Versículo 2 Nada muestra mejor la forma verdadera que la generosidad ascendente y nada muestra mejor la equivocación que la duda. Nadie es mas débil que el contestatario. Nadie. Ni siquiera una persona muy débil, carente de toda fuerza. Ni una lechuga. Si, quiero ser claro, tan claro como el lago en el que mora la verdad, que es otra metáfora a la que volveré mas adelante, igual que Kraff volvió con nosotros a través de los paradigmas en este noveno paradigma, en el año 157. ¡oidles hablar, amantes de la sabiduría arbórea! Aferraos al melocotonero y al manzano y entregad con fe todo lo que tengáis y ved como los frutos fluyen hacia arriba con una cosecha abundante. Quien pasa hambre mientras otros son ricos algún día será rico. Versículo 3 El lago en el que mora la verdad es muy claro y transparente, pero no tan claro ni tan transparente como claro y transparente resulta que los que han visto nuestra forma verdadera y la han cuestionado y han dudado y no han comprendido no son débiles, sino insalvables. Al plantear una pregunta, te asemejas a al volcán que traga lava y acaba explotando, causando la implosión de todo el paradigma y haciendo que una raza poderosa de superseres acabe vagando a la deriva por el espacio, como ya sucedió una vez y no debe volver a suceder. Versículo 4 Suelta el bastón. Las preguntas no solo te mataran a ti, sino que mataran a todos tus seres queridos. Significan que no los amas y que quieres que mueran. Queda claro. Dudar es desear la muerte de todos, y esa es la prueba que necesitas de que el mundo, el manzano, el melocotonero, la paloma y el águila son buenos, y de Kraff, pero también hay cosas malas. Y esas cosas malas son la duda. Y la generosidad ascendente es lo mas abudante. Y la abundancia es un espejo. Un espejo en el lago donde mora la verdad. Bebe de este lago y riega el melocotonero, pero no apagues el fuego que trae la paloma, ni cojas la manzana que algún día podría convertirse en águila majestuosa que se alimenta en el lago. Capitulo 3 Versículo 1: Ch Dad y se os dará. Eso ya lo dijo alguien y quienquiera que fuera se trataba de un hombre brillante y amigo de Cris, como todos los hombres brillantes, y un epsilonista fantástico como todos los grandes pensadores y filósofos y famosos. La literatura lo ha dejado claro, lo mismo que el tratado. En efecto, hay un lago donde mora la verdad y en este lago vivía un huevo, y de ese huevo salió todo un mundo. Y ese mundo era este mundo y ahora acaba esta metáfora y comienza una nueva. La nueva metáfora es el tratado y el tratado es la verdad y la forma verdadera y unas cuentas ideas formuladas y muchas descartadas. Versículo 2 Ninguna semilla se echa a perder, porque las semillas de los hombres o de los arboles son una mentira. El manzano y el melocotonero comparten huerto, pero no hay muchos arboles, del mismo modo que un hombre de Epsilon debe yacer con nuevas compañeras a la semana para que no se le marchite la parra. Versículo 3 La tierra que no se ara se queda en barbecho, pues en todas las cosas hay una analogía agraria, pues el mundo fue creado antes de la llegada de la televisión. Si una mujer no yace con cinco hombres ascendentes de Epsilon en un dia del séptimo mes, la cosecha será escasa. Versículo 4 Comprender por completo es estar completo. Esta es la máxima fundamental de nuestro conocimiento. Y el conocimiento no precisa fe. No somos una religión. Somos una ciencia y una manera de entenderlo todo. Y conocerlo todo es saber que el dinero es lo mas fugaz y que el dinero no debería atarte a un lugar sino liberarte para donar hacia tus superiores, y no dudar que hacerlo es lo mas completo que se puede hacer y que aquellos que dudan de ti son asesinos y odian al águila, y a la paloma y al melocotonero y al lago de la verdad y quieren que mueras. Échalos de tu vista y lanza un sedal al lago, pues te alimentara. Versículo 5 Todo lo que has sido y será tiene un ciclo e igual que el necio que guarda la fruta ve como se pudre, el sabio manda su fruta hacia sus superiores. En ti esta ser feliz, pero no eres feliz porque estas rodeado de gente que te quiere ver muerto porque dudan y, al dudar, demuestran que son insalvables, así que si no puedes matarlos, déjalos y avanza hacia la luz azul y el lago y la manzana y las demás metáforas, y aléjate del lugar vacio en el que las objeciones y la muerte actúan al unisonó Versículo 6 A los escépticos se les pasara a cuchillo y se les dará la oportunidad de servir de jardín para los descendientes de Kraff. No llorare, pues las lagrimas de sal envenenan el jardín y este es nuestros momento de júbilo. Versículo 7 La negatividad es doble y simple. Siempre es negativa. Sonreír es lo que da sentido a la vida. Y nada te hace sonreír mas que conocer la forma verdadera y la forma verdadera que tiene 157 años y la gran batalla entre Kraff y los insalvables que existen en este paradigma, el noveno paradigma y todos los paradigmas precedentes hasta el cuarto paradigma. Es una batalla que debemos ganar, como el final de una película, entre las que están dirigidas y protagonizadas por muchos famosos que son epsilonistas, igual que la mayoría de los filósofos y pensadores más importantes. Es una batalla que podemos ganar. Capitulo 4 Versículo 1: Upsilon La generosidad ascendente y el reconocimiento de la verdadera forma son para nosotros como la verdad es para el lago y la gravedad es para el manzano y el fuego para el agua y la duda es para el insalvable. Las ideas anteriores han sido expresadas por todos los hombres de carbono que solían ser epsilonistas en secreto, aunque hasta este momento no se han mostrado en público. Ninguno ha muerto. Se sientan con Cris en forma física o cerebral y el viaje espacial se ha completado, a través de los paradigmas y en el tiempo de la Tierra en el año 157. Siempre ha estado escrito. Nunca se escribió. Versículo 2 Todos procedemos del mismo árbol. Pero nadie creerá que un lagarto alado vuela o que un hombre de color rosa roja no trae la perdición con sus mentiras. Esto es tan cierto como la maldad de la duda. Versículo 3 Del mismo modo que el hombre y la mujer hacen aguas menores de manera diferente, no deberían hacerlo en el lecho nupcial ni encima del otro a menos que los que están arriba en la jerarquía lo demanden, y ni siquiera entonces deben hacerlo a menudo. La jerarquía lo es todo y la generosidad ascendente lo es todo. Alza la vista y veras las estrellas. Esto es un reino, el reino de Kraff, regido por Cris, y hay siervos y discípulos, y los insalvables que se convierten en fertilizante. Esa es una nueva metáfora que pasara al próximo paradigma, sea como sea, incluso en pegatinas. Pues lo que tiene un significado superior debe contarse de todas las maneras posibles, por medio de oráculos, de hermano a hermano y condensado en frases que otros tienen que entender mientras están en un atasco y buscan una salida. Versículo 4 Aquellos que duden no yacerán con nuevas parejas, sino que causaran su muerte y se cocerán. En efecto, se llevaran lo peor que imaginen a causa de sus dudas. Como ser violado por un toro o ser el último en un terrible trenecito carcelario o ver como a todos sus conocidos disfrutar de una orgia a la que no han sido invitados y a la que a ti tampoco te han invitado. Eso es lo que reciben los escépticos. Solo cosas malas, como ser violado por animales o no asistir a orgias. No debería hacer falta repetirlo por tercera vez. El melocotonero habla y el manzano habla, los oyes y lo sabes. Si no lo oyes ni sabes, eres un escéptico y un insalvable. Versículo 5 A tu pareja terrenal tienes que apreciarla y, por lo tanto, compartirla con toda la generosidad con tus superiores, como todo lo demás ¿y qué es la generosidad ascendente? A eso ya llegaremos en cuanto nos hayamos centrado en la obra de los insalvables, y esa obra consiste en cuestionar y dudar. El método científico no consiste en dudar. Que quede claro. Dudar es propio de espinos o cactus. No son arboles. No hablan. Ni un poquito. Versículo 6 Los cactus solo crecen en la arena. La arena conforma una pareja terrenal, pues de la arena sale el cristal de la jarra de verdad del lago que contiene un esqueje del melocotonero. Y en cuanto la pareja terrenal se vuelva como un cactus. Hay que alejarla y ocupara su lugar una nueva pareja terrenal más joven. Capitulo 5 Versículo 1: Tau Solo el manzano y el melocotonero hablan. Son los arboles de los que procedemos y son el mismo árbol. De hecho, los melocotones son manzanas y son el árbol que estaba en el lago que estaba en el huevo que estaba cerca del águila mencionada anteriormente. Versículo 2 La marca de Kraff adorna a muchos de los bendecidos. Algunos descendientes de Kraff tienen una marca de nacimiento que adorna el codo o las nalgas, pero quien tenga la mancha de vino en su cabeza o rostro es porque bebe con Kraff en el cuarto paradigma. Versículo 3 No te olvides de la paloma. La paloma es la paloma del amor y de la verdad, una antigua metáfora que une todo el conocimiento del Epsilonismo, y como todo el que persigue la verdad y el amor, no solo lo hace manifestando la generosidad ascendente, sino también matando insalvables en la gran lucha entre Kraff y sus enemigos que lleva prolongándose desde hace varios paradigmas. En el cuarto paradigma fue la energía. En el quinto paradigma fue el fuego. En el sexto paradigma fue el amor a la ignorancia y al águila. En el séptimo, la gran disputa en la que los insalvables aprendieron a adoptar la forma de la razón en conflicto. En el octavo, fue la amnesia. En este noveno esta dentro de la forma de ser, es decir, lo rojo, y el que sea rojo o tengo rojo el pelo no es de Kraff y es la personificación de todo lo insalvable. Todos esos paradigmas te serán revelados por medio de la generosidad ascendente. Su significado quedara claro al igual que tu papel en las grandes batallas. Nada es más autentico para la paloma del amor que matar insalvables. Versículo 4 ¿Y qué es esto de lo que hablas? ¿Que es la generosidad ascendente? Es lo mas precioso, el donativo a quienes no lo necesitan, así que no se les puede acusar de codicia, a quienes tienen tanto que no necesitan más y, por lo tanto, pueden recibir el regalo con amabilidad y con la forma verdadera y con comprensión, que lo es todo. Es el regalo concedido a Cris, a Cris o a los epsilonistas superiores que son su representación en tu vida, ya que todos los epsilonistas superiores comparten la misma forma espiritual y mental en este paradigma, igual que el águila es el melocotonero y las demás metáforas también se enturbian. Cuando le pedimos a Cris que reciba, nosotros alcanzaremos el culmen. Es lo más claro Versículo 5 Y si no a Cris al programa, pues el programa conoce la verdad y al pagar por la verdad garantizamos su veracidad. Igual que los famosos y los grandes pensadores que son epsilonistas conocidos y muchos otros de quienes no sabes que son epsilonistas pero pagan el diezmo triple en su generosidad ascendente, ya que todo se lo deben al programa y lo reconocen. El diezmo triple hace que la forma verdadera sea más cierta Versículo 6 Nada es mas verdadero que dar todo lo que tienes e incluso lo que no tienes, como los prestamos o hipotecas, o aquello que ha sido tomado por los insalvables y hay que arrebatárselo. El mundo de este paradigma nos pertenece, así que nos lo tienes que devolver. Al dárselo a Cris, nos lo guardara a todos. Al conocernos, lo conoce todo. Al salvarnos, salva a todos los que pueden ser salvados. Aquí finaliza la primera parte del tratado del noveno paradigma. Kifflom Miembros conocidos *Cris Formage (creador) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Jezz Torrent *Maccer *Jonas Ackerman *Jeremy Smith *Brian Van Ginsberg *Jane Pole *Mary Fortune *Morgan August *Billy Dexter *Marvin Trill Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Dwayne Thorn Grand Theft Auto IV *Samantha Muldoon *Brendan Roberts *Steven Henderson *''Ravenramp11'' Grand Theft Auto V *Marnie Allen *Jimmy Boston *Tony McTony *Clay Jackson *Scott Stephens *Michael De Santa (si quiere el jugador) *Tom *Baygor *Sebastian Dix *Jason Billings Curiosidades thumb|200px|El mail del Programa Epsilon. *Si te contactas con ellos, recibirás un mail sobre el Programa. *El sitio web tiene un número de fax (1-866-FUN-CULT). *Esta secta es una parodia o sátira a la Cienciología, ya que esta tiene sede en la vida real en Los Angeles (Los Santos), y a las sectas conspiratorias de los Estados Unidos que que creen que Mijáil Gorbachov, último presidente de la Unión Soviética, es un extraterrestre por la mancha que tiene en la parte superior de su cabeza. *Una prueba de que tienen que ver con cosas misteriosas es que aparece un punto entre The Farm y el Símbolo Nazca en el mapa de ovnis. *En el videojuego Max Payne (también distribuido por Rockstar), hay un enemigo llamado Jack Lupino que tenemos que asesinar y extrañamente tiene un marca en la cara muy parecida a la del supuesto descendiente de Kraff, además Lupino adora las sectas y realiza rituales diabólicos. *Puede que sea un guiño de los estafadores, porque piden que den dinero a cambio de iluminación *Curiosamente todas los nombres de las misiones que le dan a Michael terminan en "la verdad" *Al terminar todas las misiones de Epsilon en GTA V, la recompensa es un tractor que va a 2Km/h, lo que hace referencia a las estafas que realizan algunas sectas. *La secta tiene una sede en las Islas Caimán probablemente para evadir impuestos ya que las Islas Caimán son un paraíso fiscal, allí es posible crear negocios off-shore. Galería Un miembro de epsilon.png|Un miembro del programa epsilon en GTA V MichaelEpsilon.jpg|Michael, vestido como un miembro de Epsilon. CrisOnline.png|Cris en GTA Online. TractorGTAV.png|Tractor con la matricula de Kifflom. Tratado de Epsilon.jpg|Tratado de Epsilon. TrofeoV ¡Kifflom!.PNG|Logro/Trofeo KIFFLOM. EpsilonMiembros.jpg|Varios miembros de la secta. Enlaces externos *The Epsilon Program *Twitter de:Epsilon Cult of America en:Epsilon Program fr:Epsilon Program pl:Epsilon hu:Epsilon Program Categoría:Religiones Categoría:Artículo destacado Categoría:Extraños y locos Categoría:Programa Epsilon